Jason Grace and the Twelfth Legion: The Daughter of War
by PJOforlifeFairyTailFan
Summary: Meet Jason Grace. He's a twelve year old half-god destined to save the world. When a prophecy from The Sibylline Books floats from Little Tiber into Camp Jupiter, the trio of Jason, Gwen, and Dakota are sent out on a quest to save The Daughter of War. "From there you will not journey far, and return home the Daughter of War " *hiatus*
1. I Accidentally Annoy a Bear Murderer

**Hi! I haven't really been writing for PJO anymore, and I'm getting back into the fandom. When I wrote my first story in fanfiction, it was a Thaluke(Thalia and Luke) story with horrible grammar. I just finished writing a rewrite of that which has already come out. Go check it out! This is going to be my first chapter story, and every chapter will be posted as soon as I can finish writing it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Jason Grace and the Twelfth Legion: The Daughter of War**_

* * *

Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood. I didn't want to be a son of Jupiter. If you think it would be cool to be chased around the world by bloodthirsty monsters, I applaud you. I want you to know that it's not a good feeling when you've killed a monster, because you know there are always more. There are _always_ more. That is, unless you live in the only save haven for demigods: Camp Jupiter, which has been my home ever since I was two.

Where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself. Hello, my name is Jason Grace. I'm the son of a stubborn god, which makes me half human and half god. Half-humans and half-gods are also known as half-bloods or demigods. I'm twelve years old, and I have lived in Camp Jupiter for about ten years. My life has always been a puzzle with missing pieces and bits. All Lupa (my she-wolf mentor who taught me to kill or be killed, don't ask) told me about my family was the name of my cocky dad. I live in the run-down barracks of the Fifth Cohort of Camp Jupiter, otherwise known as the armpit of all the cohorts. Oh, and I forgot to mention my life changed when a bottle appeared on the current of Little Tiber.

Now you're probably wondering, "What the heck is this kid talking about?" I'll gladly explain. It happened this summer when my current best friend Dakota had arrived at Camp. I remember very clearly that we were on border patrol, stationed near the Little Tiber, a river that is on the outskirts of Camp.

* * *

"Hey Jace! What's that over there?" Dakota had asked with a curious tone in his voice. Dakota was two years older than me, but we became automatic best friends when I offered him a pack of purple Kool-Aid. He was slowly transitioning to red Kool-Aid, but purple was still the one staining his tongue and lips a sickly shade. Dakota had shaggy black hair, wild eyes that seemed to glow the same color as his Kool-Aid whenever he got angry or excited. Dakota was accepted into the legion at thirteen, and his birthday passed just a few days after he was claimed.

"What over where?"

"That thing floating over there in Little Tiber! What is it?" he answered as he pointed to the object.

I looked over at what he was talking about and almost gasped. There was a large bottle floating on New Tiber. The thing was, no pollution was ever found on Little Tiber. Not only was it against the law, but if any trash made contact with the water, it would immediately melt into the ripples. I picked the bottle up gingerly. It was made of clay and seemed very fragile, and painted with brown pigment on one of the round sides was a strange symbol that emitted an eerie aura. It looked like an arrow pointing upwards with a whip intersecting in the dead center, angled diagonally. Was this a message from the gods?

* * *

"Hey Octagon! You busy?!" I yelled, running to the obnoxious augur-in-training. He turned around wicked fast, face red mixed with annoyed. Our future augur was scrawny, and sickly thin. His face kept his perpetual scowl, and a mop of blonde hair was matted down on his forehead, which was beaded with sweat. A blue toga was wrapped around his white shirt, making it seem like he was wearing a bed sheet. Octavian is my age, and he is a descendant of Apollo. Octavian was accepted into the First Cohort of the Twelfth Legion at the age of eight.

"It's _Octavian,_ Grace," he growled. "And in fact, I am extremely b-"

"Don't care!" I butted in as I shoved the bottle in his teddy-bear-stuffing covered hands. "Can you tell me what this is?" I jabbed my finger at the mysterious symbol.

Octavian glared at me, but looked at what I was pointing to curiously.

"Wait here," he ordered. Then he marched inside the principia. After a few minutes, he came back with a thick book.

 _The Book of the Gods, Goddesses, and Creatures of the Roman Empire- From Abeona to Vulturnus  
_

After a few minutes of the ruffling sound of old pages flipping, Dakota nudged me while motioning to the page Octavian had turned to.

"It seems you have found the symbol of Bellona, who if you didn't know, is the goddess of war, Grace. This is a sword and a torch," Octavian said. Then he flipped the bottle upside-down, trying to observe the bottom. A slip of parchment paper fell out.

"What's this?" he asked. He rolled out the piece of parchment and his eyes widened, looking like two moons.

"Jason! How did you find this? This is the ancient prophecy of the Daughter of War," Octavian explained.

"The Daughter of War?" I questioned.

"Legend has it that when the future of Rome was at it's worst, this woman would be the one who would help unite two huge civilizations," he continued. "I thought this had burned with the rest of the Sibylline Books thousands of years ago. See?"

Octavian pointed to Latin on the mosaic floor in the augury, which was engraved next to other prophecies and forsights.

"This is the exact same thing. Why would it come back now?"

Octavian began to recite:

 _Two and the Son of the Sky_

 _Will go north to find what lies_

 _The ship filled with the absence of gold_

 _The precious sister's decision bold  
_

 _From there you will not journey far_

 _To return home the Daughter of War_

* * *

 **R &R! This story will be part of a series called Jason Grace and the Twelfth Legion! I hope you will enjoy! Also, I put up a poll on my profile for you guys to vote if I should stick with one shots or give a try with chapter stories like this one.**

 **-PJOforlifeFairyTailFan**


	2. Dakota Hires His Girlfriend

**Hi! This is the next chapter of the _Jason and the Twelfth Legion_ series. Also, thank you Bezai and Perce123 for being my first two followers! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I just stood there, soaking it all in. The prophecy was clear enough, and it didn't need much decoding. Honestly, I didn't know what to do next. _Just stand there until someone talks,_ I thought to myself.

"So, Grace, do you know what this means?" Octavian inquired. " _Two and the son of the sky._ That's you, and two others."

"What about going North and stuff?" Dakota asked. "Doesn't that show where we have to go?"

"What makes you think you're going on this quest?" Octavian sneered.

"Oh, he's coming with me," I confirmed. Octavian looked surprised.

"Don't you want a more experienced partner to come with you? Dakota is only on probatio. You could use someone who could decipher this prophecy, like, I don't know, an augur?" he said.

Dakota looked at me with shining eyes, showing extreme happiness.

"Who else are you taking?" Octavian asked tauntingly while violently slaughtering a teddy bear. " _Bobby_?"

He said my friend's name like it tasted like a revolting meal, like one cooked by, um, like Bobby. Huh. Bobby would tip over from being unbalanced when something like a small pocketknife touched his hand. He had a small pain tolerance, and I wouldn't want to see him get hurt. No, I needed someone strong, someone who could fight on their own. Someone who had nursing skills, so if someone ever got hurt, they would come to the rescue.

"Hey Jace," Dakota mumbled so Octavian couldn't hear him. "Could we bring _her?"_

Oh. Dakota had a good idea. She was a fighter, and did kick Dakota's butt multiple times, not to mention she volunteered for many hours at the Hospital Wing.

"I think I have an idea on who to bring, Octagon," I said. I was feeling extra cocky so I added in an "And its not you." Then I dragged Dakota away from the eight-sided shape before he could kill us.

* * *

"Gwen!" Dakota yelled half-way across the arena. "Hey Gwen! Gwen!"

The older girl glanced over at Dakota and rolled her eyes. Her full name is Gwendolyn Carter, but she prefers Gwen. She is a descendant of Apollo, but much better than Octagon. She is the glue that holds our cohort together, but she barely tolerates Dakota, optimistic but fierce, and basically the shoo-in Centurion when she reaches the proper standards, which Lupa says is probably the age of 16. Gwen has brown hair and warm hazel eyes. She has a natural tan, a firm voice and a brilliant blinding smile. Gwen is the same age as Octavian, and was accepted into the legion at age 7, for though her archery was weak, her skills with a pilum and gladius were far superior than the other second graders.

"What do you want, Dakota? I already told you, I'm not gonna go out with you today, or any day in the future."

"I wasn't going to ask you that! Um, this is out of the blue, but do want to go on a quest with Jason and I?"

"Seriously, you couldn't have thought of a better lie?" Gwen asked him.

I butted into the pathetic conversation:

"What he's trying to say is that we found a prophecy on Little Tiber which requires two people to come with me on a quest. We were wondering since you are so talented, if you would join us?"

I said the last part like a question. Gwen looked at Dakota with a glare that looked like her eyes were piercing into his soul.

"Is this true?" she asked.

Dakota nodded his head up and down vigorously, resembling a giant bobble-head.

Gwen, luckily, believed him, suddenly turning soft and bubbly.

"Well, then of course I would love to join you guys! When do we leave?"

"I'll have to ask Victor," I replied. Victor was the current praetor along with Jennifer, but I liked Victor better because he had a lot more sense. He was a guy, a fellow bro. Not to be biased or anything. **(AN: I'm speaking in the voice of Jason, I don't have these opinions. :))**

"Okay, then. When he says yes, just find 'Kota and I in the barracks," Gwen said while grabbing Dakota's hand as they headed back to the Fifth Cohort. I mouthed the word _'Kota_ to him as he was pulled away. He blushed tomato red.

* * *

"What do you mean by 'no'?" I whined to Victor.

"I will not allow a twelve year old like you to go into the monster world with Gwendolyn and Dakota. Dakota is on probatio! And Gwendolyn is only fourteen years old. I cannot let you take responsibility for them. You're also forgetting the basic rules of our legion. Only a person of a rank of Centurion or higher can lead a quest. Though you have many years of service, you are not qualified," Victor answered. "What do you think, Jennifer?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but Victor is right. It's too dangerous," she agreed.

"Gwen is fourteen! And so is Dakota! That's old enough to be a babysitter! Come on! Can't they take care of me?" I retorted.

"For a mortal, Gwendolyn is capable of protecting a couple of toddlers at her age. As a demigod, she is not even capable of protecting herself. The same goes for Dakota. You three need much more training if you want to go out into the monster world," Victor calmly told me.

"Honey, this prophecy might not even involve you. There could be another son of Jupiter in the future who could save whoever this Daughter of War is," Jennifer added. "Remember the story of Michael Varus?"

"Can we at least hold a Senate meeting?" I asked hopefully, playing my last card.

"We are in the middle of a big project of renovating the Temple of Mars Ultor," Victor said. "This is just foolish." Jennifer nodded.

"The answer is final Jason. You may not go on this quest."

* * *

"Oh gods. What happened Jason?" Gwen questioned as I stormed into the barracks.

"We can't go on the quest."

"What?" Gwen cried.

"No way!" Dakota replied in shock.

"My thoughts exactly. Victor says we're too young and Jennifer says that the prophecy probably isn't even meant for us."

"What is the prophecy anyways?" Gwen asked as I realized we didn't even tell her the basic information.

I told her as she listened carefully.

"Well that's got to be you!" she exclaimed. "Your probably the only child of Jupiter left in the world. Also, we might be able to save another demigod."

Dakota and I discussed the entire night in the barracks about our plan, and Gwen had to sneak over to the boys side of the barracks at around midnight to set up what we were going to do the next day.

"Well that settles it then," I said after a long conversation that consisted of tiny gasps, slapping away Dakota's Kool-Aid, and whispering. "Tomorrow morning, we're running away."

Then we heard a male clear his throat.

"What did you just say, Jason Grace?"

We all flew about ten feet in the air, and I actually stayed there until I realized I was flying again. Only a few people knew about that secret. Dakota, my friend Bobby, and now Gwen.

She was looking at me wide eyed, but I mouthed that I would explain later. First, we had other problems. Then I recognized the voice.

"Bobby!" I exclaimed. "Don't scare us like that."

He admitted that he had overheard our plan because of his insomnia. But, he supported it through and through.

"Next morning, I'll cover for you guys. I'll say you guys decided to do early sword practice in the arena. Is that okay?" Bobby promised.

"Yeah," Dakota said as he fistbumped Bobby.

"We leave at six," Gwen confirmed.

"Okay, it's about two in the morning. Three hours of sleep sound good to you guys?"

* * *

 **Okay, so that was the second chapter. Should I continue the story? Review what you think.**


	3. I Ruin A Perfectly Fine Gate Bridge

**Hi! I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Also, if you were wondering, this is set in the time of _Sea of Monsters._** **This is the third chapter here! Also, the titles of these chapters give a hint of what is coming up in the story. So sit back, relax, and Enjoy!**

* * *

So this is how my dream went:

 _I heard a woman screaming in agony. Two girls who's faces were hidden were clutching each other tight as if holding on to their life lines. Rugged men chased after t_ _he shrieking woman, grabbing the girls by their waists. I heard their cry for help. A boy about my age was running towards a ship dragging along another girl with blonde hair. I could've sworn one of the two sisters, the younger one, was staring at me in fright with her obsidian eyes._

 _I was running towards her, when a voice started to slow me down. I was running nowhere, somewhere, anywhere. I felt such an urge to save her. I NEEDED it. I didn't know why, but I felt she was important to me, like I couldn't live without being able to save her_

 _"Sleep little one, sleep," it boomed, a voice sounding like knives on a stone._

The scene changed.

 _I was near a deep pit, being pulled in. The boy with the black hair was next to me, but he didn't seem to notice my presence. The same voice tried to lure me in, and I was tempted to jump into the chasm._

I heard a man's voice say, "He's here."

Then I saw a glimpse of blonde hair and a flash of a long scar running down the boy's face.

 _Jason Grace..._

 _Jason..._

* * *

"Jason!" Gwen shook me. "Jason!"

"Uh?" My eyes flickered open.

"It's around 5 right now, are we going or not?"

" One more hour..." I moaned.

"Get up!" Gwen dragged me off the bed.

"No!" I screamed as I thumped to the ground.

"Quiet!" I heard Dakota whisper from the foot of my bed. "Don't wake them up." He gestured to the rest of the cohort.

Centurion Jordan rolled over in his sleep, facing us. We stopped, frozen, but at the sound of his snore we let out our breath and relaxed. Bobby had already packed us our bags, bored from no sleep. I dressed in my purple Camp Jupiter shirt, an SPQR sweater, loose jeans,and sneakers. Bobby opened the door, gave a sign of farewell, and watched the three of us as we ran into the night.

* * *

I ran out of breath at around two miles away from camp, panting.

"What time is it?" I asked the Fair Gwen.

"Around 7:30."

"Do you think they noticed that we're gone by now?" Dakota questioned, taking a swig from his Kool-Aid flask. He had purple lips, and his violet tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

Gwen shrugged.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"North, I guess."

We headed to the Golden Gate Bridge, and though I lived at Camp Jupiter in San Francisco for over ten years, I had never seen the bridge.

And it took my breath away.

* * *

It was painted a majestic red, and it seemed to glow in the sunrise. Apollo's chariot peeked out of the sides and seemed to send beams of warmth out everywhere into the world, hugging the air, illuminating Olympus. Tall crimson pillars and cars advancing faster than heartbeats. Every single curve and crevice seemed to shine, every single car seemed to dance, basking in Apollo's light. Sharp edges digging round surfaces. My eyes couldn't absorb what I was seeing. I wanted to stand there forever.

" _Jason, duck!"_ I suddenly heard Gwen shout at me. I froze, and was knocked over by a metal leg. Two empousai were standing over me, grinning like mad. I rolled out of the way as the one on the right was about to strike, sending my body into traffic, and I heard a metal clang as her spear met the ground. Cars honked and horned and beeped, and I smacked my back into the road as a car rolled over me, barely touching my nose as the wheels rolled past both sides of my body, the friction causing some of my arm hairs to singe and sear off. The car was in front of me and one coming from behind. My back was on fire. The empousai had kicked pretty hard. But I trained too many hours with Lupa to lose to a robot donkey girl.

"Daddy, that boy's flying!" I heard a little girl say. "He is Daddy! He is!"

I closed my eyes and felt a tugging sensation in my gut. About ten feet in the air, I sent a signal to Dakota. He surged forward to the taller empousai with red hair, ready to strike a blow. The monster had quick instincts, turning around and swiping her arm near his head. Dakota ducked. He stabbed his sword into her stomach, and she disintegrated before my eyes. Then the brunette pounced on Gwen, and Gwen pushed her away towards me but not before the empousai's teeth grazed her arm.

 _Father, please,_ I prayed. _Assist me._

I felt a satisfying weight being lifted off my shoulders, and a beam of lightning flashed down onto the brunette. I heard an earpiercing scream, and all that was left was a pile of golden dust and a crater in the side of the most beautiful bridge that I had ever seen. Police sirens rang and flashes of blue and red lit up the dim sky.

"He flew!" the little girl said again, this time to the police.

I grabbed Gwen and Dakota by their shirts and the three of us soared like eagles into the morning sky.

* * *

 **And there it was! Read and Review! Thank you guys for liking and following! Love you all!**

 **-PJOforlifeFairyTailFan**


	4. Dr Thorn's Dart Shop

**Hi! I forget when I last updated, but it was a while ago, so, here's a new chapter! The books never say Gwen's godly parent, so I chose Apollo. Apollo doesn't have a Roman aspect, so here is Gwendolyn, daughter of Apollo. Also, for the people that actually look at my profile, on the bottom of all the words and words and whole lot of words, under the words _Upcoming Stories_ are the titles and summaries of upcoming stories.(No Shiz, Sherlock) There's a poll on the top of my bio in which you can vote for which story to publish or update first. This story is one of the choices, so, if you want me to update faster, you better vote for this! If you don't, other choices may beat this one. I won't stop writing, but it won't be my first priority then. Anyways, enough about that. Thank you to time-failed-us for the support! Okay, on with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Once I started to get winded, I landed on an empty parking lot, setting Gwen and Dakota down. That's when I started freaking out.

"Gwen! Are you okay?" I said, concerned.

"Do you need help?" Dakota asked.

Gwen winced in pain but shook her head no.

"I volunteer in the Apollo Infirmary all the time. After all, I am his daughter. Just do what I tell you," she replied.

"Jason, take my sweater and apply pressure to the wound."

I did what I was told, but the blood was dizzying. Stupid, I thought. You're a demigod, gods. Quickly, I took her Purple SPQR hoodie and pressed it down on her oozing arm.

"Dakota, did you bring nectar and ambrosia?" Gwen asked. Dakota nodded.

"I also have some unicorn draught if-"

Gwen shook her head, declining the unicorn horn powder (mixed with a little sanctified water from Little Tiber).She opened her mouth, and he fed her a square of ambrosia. He was about to help her drink some nectar when she said,

"Stop. Though I prefer unicorn draught, I need you to dress my wound with it."

"Ouch. Wouldn't that hurt?" I inquired.

"Do you want me to get better or what?" Gwen snapped, probably from the pain.

I nodded and took her now crimson stained sweater off her gushing forearm. Dakota dressed the wound with the golden liquid, and Gwen took his hand, squeezming it so hard his fingers turned purple, her face twisted and contorted into a constipated expression. The son of Bacchus winced at the pressure on his other hand, but continued to nurse Gwen.

"Okay, 'Kota, that's enough nectar. Jason can you, uh, lend me your hoodie as a bandage?"

I groaned, but took off my sweater and bandaged her arm, tying a knot at the sleeves, finally finishing the operation.

"Thanks 'Kota, Jason," Gwen mumbled.

"What was that?" Dakota spoke, a stupid grin taking over his lips.

"Thanks," she repeated, a little louder this time.

"Pardon?" I joined in.

"THANKS." Gwen's face showed her frustration. Then she whipped her head around to look at me, but air pointed back at Dakota, stifling a chuckle.

"I knew what you said, I just wanted you to say it louder," Dakota admitted, trying to suffocate his giggles.

I burst out laughing at Gwen's flustered face. Dakota took the opening, and sprinted for it.

"Dakota, come back here!"

"I thought I was 'Kota, Gwendolyn!" Dakota teased, his voice traveling farther back.

"You drunken bastard son of a Bacchus!"

Dakota ran forward just in arm's length to throw a splash of Kool-Aid on her cotton white blouse.

"Oops." Sarcasm dripped in his voice.

I shook my head. Dakota was such an idiot. Didn't he know that Gwen would murder him tonight? Gods.

Run Dakota, I thought. Run for your short demigod life.

* * *

I pried Gwen off Dakota, pressing my lips into a thin line trying to keep back my laughter. Dakota cursed in Latin and I caught a few words of, "crazy girl," and "I almost lost my head." By the time Gwen calmed down, we had already reached the edge of the shopping mall. We walked along the mall, window shopping until Gwen collapsed into Dakota's arms. Her face turned green.

"What's wrong with her?" Dakota demanded frantically.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered. "What could've-"

I was interrupted when a dart whizzed past my ear.

"Aah!" Dakota yelled as he dodged a red and white striped arrow. Gwen rolled over onto her stomach in Dakota's arms, and when she did I noticed a blue dart sticking out of her injury. Dakota's face turned a deeper purple than his Kool-Aid. Brandishing his _pilum,_ his eyes wandered around insanely until they landed on a small shack on the corner of the mall. He narrowed his eyes and his eyebrows dipped towards his nose.

All I saw was: R.D HNROT'S RTDA PSOH

Lucky for Dakota, he wasn't dyslexic, but obviously had a very bad case of ADHD. He read the sign with anger evident in his voice, "Dr. Thorn's Dart Shop."

Then he charged like a bull into the glass door.

* * *

Stumbling and tripping over his own feet, Dakota wiped off the blood that was leaking from his left nostril and took a swig of purple Kool-Aid. Gasping for oxygen, he demanded,

"Hello? Anyone in here?

No answer.

"Alright, I guess I'll just get going then," Dakota said a little too loudly, looking behind himself expectantly as he took steps toward the exit. "B-"

 _Whoosh!_

A green dart impaled itself against the glass door and the glass shattered into a million pieces. Another striped yellow one lodged itself in between the fabric of Dakota's camp shirt and his shoulder. He yelped in pain and I realized the dart had grazed his skin, while a thin trickle of blood ran down his bicep. He dropped Gwen on her stomach, and I heard her groan. Okay, at least I knew she was still breathing. I pulled out my _gladius._

"Bring it on, dart man!" I taunted. "We're barely teenagers, and still you are so afraid to show your face?"

"Not so, Son of Jupiter," a voice with a French accent replied. He said the J like in "Jacques."

Then the man stepped out. My knees turned to jelly and my arms became two strands of spaghetti. I learned about this monster in class in New Rome's newspaper _Times New Roman: Monster of the Week._ This creature was a hardcore, struggle to kill, pain in the neck, manticore. I looked back at Gwen's arm. That wasn't a dart. It was a thorn. How could I have been so foolish? The Mist was not usually this powerful.

The pieces came together. Dr. Thorn? Darts? I had stepped right into a trap. Thorn came out in full glory. He was dressed awfully weird, with a dress shirt, tie, and dress pants. He looked like a principal,not a man who ran a shady shack. Thorn had one yellow-ish eye and one blue eye, furry claws, and a long spiky and bushy tail that grew taller than his body, just above his mop of hair.

"You really think you can stop me?" Thorn taunted. "Ha!"

He turned his tail towards Dakota, who was still pinned down.

"Choose, Son of the sky. It's you or your friend. The Great Stirring has just begun, and the loss of a child of the Big Three will help Lord Saturn revive himself! We will have our Golden Age!"

I took a step forward, and the manticore fired.

* * *

 **Finally updated after what, a month? Did I end it with a clffhanger? Yes? No? Am I cruel? Oh well. :3  
**


	5. Dakota Drinks All Our Kool-Aid

**Hi. Fifth chapter up! Hope you like this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

"No!" I yelled.

Suddenly, I saw a blur of brown hair and the flash of Imperial Gold. I saw Gwen slice three darts in midair with her _gladius_ and yank the dart out of Dakota's sleeve, pushing him out of the line of fire.

"Nobody hurts my friends," she growled, pulling the thorn out of her arm. "Only I get to beat 'Kota up."

"This is too funny," Thorn laughed. "Little girl, I could snap you like a twig."

"Pfft," I muttered under my breath. "Good luck with that."

"Excuse me, demigod?" Thorn roared. I looked up, surprised, and saw Gwen being clenched in his claws, her feet dangling just above the tiles.

"Let her go!" Dakota yelled with rage, stumbling to his feet.

I stabbed at the manticore frantically, but he was just too fast. Gwen squirmed in his grasp, and then her body went limp. I glanced at her, worried. That was, until I saw the smirk on her face.

Apparently Dakota noticed too, because all of sudden, he froze, grinning.

"Gah!" the manticore cried, flailing his hand. She pulled the _pilum_ out of his knuckle. Thorn started to disintegrate.

"Blasted girl," he winced, loosening his grip on Gwen.

"She whipped your _podex_ , _"_ Dakota yelled.

Gwen jumped down from Thorn's hand, and ordered, "C'mon guys!"

We raced out of dart shop, breathing heavily. All we heard behind us was the anguished wails of the manticore, and then silence.

"Phew!" Dakota exclaimed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "That was a close call."

Then we heard a groan.

"Gwen, are you okay?"

"Ow," she managed.

Suddenly Dakota burst out,"How could you be so stupid? You could've died!"

"So could you," she pointed out.

"But pulling the thorn out of your arm Gwen?" he argued back.

"Hey," I cut in, trying to soothe them. "You guys made it out alive. I think we all deserve 1000 _denarii_ for that."

They nodded, agreeing with me.

"Let's go," I called behind myself as I jogged away. "We've got a damsel in distress to rescue."

* * *

"I ran out of Kool-Aid," Dakota complained as he dragged his feet in the mud.

"Here," Gwen handed him a bottle of red Kool-Aid. "Knock yourself out."

"Aw, I like grape!"

"Deal with it," I grumbled. We had been running for about ten miles, took care of a few _dracenae,_ and stole a couple packs of Dakota's favorite drink. I was hungry, drowsy, and I couldn't seem to feel my legs.

"Tired," Gwen murmured under her breath. She probably didn't want anybody to hear, but I did.

"Guys, it's only noon, but we woke up early today. Let's rest here and start tomorrow again in the morning," I suggested as we walked into an abandoned camp site by the coast.

"No, I'm fine," Gwen protested as she stumbled over her own feet.

"You're obviously not," Dakota pointed out with a frown.

"Fine," she agreed, throwing her bag down into the sand and collapsing on it like it was a pillow.

"I'll take first patrol," Dakota offered.

"You sure?" I asked. "I could take first shift."

"Go to sleep Jace."

* * *

Dreams. I hate them.

 _I was back at the weird island where the girl and her sister were captured. A big burly pirate crouched over the two, leading them up the plank to a big ship. Suddenly, the little one stopped, and the lead pirate whacked the back of her head with the hilt of his knife. A lone tear made its way past the side of her cheek, and when she looked at her sister for support, the older girl's eyes were ice cold, showing no emotion._

The dream shifted to another time.

 _The boy had raven hair, sea green orbs. He stood firmly on the bow of the ship, feet planted into the wood confidently, like he had done this a thousand times. The girl next to him stared at him intently, as if waiting for something, anything._

 _"Mizzenmast!" He ordered the ship._

 _"Mizzen what?" the girl asked._ _All at once, the ships sails blew up, and it_ _started to move on its own, like a crew was working. The ship did that all, the boy did that all. He looked about what, a year older than me? Crazy. Complete Minotaur Manure._

 _The girls eyes were shining with admiration,_ _but when the boy looked at her, she glanced away with a slight blush on her cheeks. He never saw her praise. The boy looked at her and smiled._

* * *

I woke up to Dakota slamming into my torso. Gwen raged behind him.

"We've got nothing to drink, you thirsty idiot!" She yelled in anger.

"I didn't do it on purpose, I promise!" Dakota responded frantically, rolling off me and standing in his feet. His lips were stained cherry red, like blood.

"Woah, woah," I said calmly. "What happened?"

"This son of a Bacchus drank all our Kool-Aid!" Gwen growled.

"It was on patrol, and I was thirsty. I didn't know I drank all of it!"

I had to hold Gwen back from pouncing on him. Geez, you make friends with you best friends crush for a day, and you have to keep her from attacking him every single minute of it.

"You two act like an old married couple. I'm freaking twelve, and you guys are counting on me to be your guidance counselor." I scolded them. They literally glared daggers at me, piercing into my heart.

Suddenly, their eyes clouded with fear.

"Jason?" Dakota whimpered, crouching behind Gwen.

"Yeah?" I demanded.

"W-Whatever you do, d-don't look behind yourself," Gwen stuttered.

I disobeyed, whipping my neck around.

I found myself face to face with a flash of blue eyes and blonde hair, and a scar that ran down the left side of his face.

* * *

 **R &R! **


	6. I Pay a Visit to my Evil Cousin

**Hi! I hope you guys knew who the guy was at the end of the last chapter, because I made it pretty obvious. Don't know if you guys thought it was a cliffhanger or something, but I hope it left you going, "Tell me more!" If it didn't, gah, well, I just failed my job. SO SORRY I FAILED TO UPDATE IN SO LONG. Also, hope you like the new cover! I didn't draw it, just made a few revisions for what I described Gwen and Dakota as. Might change it later. Bleh, enough words. Enjoy!**

* * *

I felt a sharp jab piercing my stomach, and the screams of my friends, but by then, I had blacked out.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a raging monster. This wasn't any monster though. This was a telkhine sufferring under the hands of Gwendolyn Carter, and he was obviously losing. I saw him wail, and then he crumbled into dust. Gwen turned around, and then jumped into the fight Dakota was having with a hellhound. The hellhound melted into a puddle of shadows the moment Gwen seared the dog's leg off with her _pilum._ The duo then stood back to back, looking around warily, until they spotted me. Gwen's frown turned upside-down faster than you could say, "YAY!"

"Jason! You're awake!" Gwen cried with joy as she ran towards me, engulfing me in a warm hug.

Dakota gave me a "man hug."

"Welcome back, man," he grunted, but I could tell he was glad to see me in a better condition.

"How long have I been out?" I wondered.

"Eh, not that long," Gwen said after a long hesitation. "A couple hours."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Whew, we still had time to save the girl.

"What are you talking about Gwen? It's been thr-" Dakota started, but he was cut off by Gwen's warning glare.

"Guys, what's going on?" I inquired curiously. They both took a sudden interest to their sneakers.

"Gwen, come on," I coaxed. "Tell me the truth."

No response. Gwen's eyes flicked up and back down again guiltily.

"Dakota? Come on. Bromance?"

Nothing from him either.

Instead a voice came from behind my back.

"Three days, Jason. You've been out for _three days._ "

A _dracenae's_ snake leg wrapped around Gwen's neck, and two others engulfed Dakota's arms and legs, binding his arms together and trapping his feet.

I turned around slowly, bracing myself for a blow.

Instead I was dragged away at spear point towards a hallway on a... _boat?_

I was at sea, which frightened me because Roman's never really liked the navy. We had a boat called _Pax_ back at Camp. When I was small, the Fifth Cohort centurion took me to paint on some eyes. But this boat wasn't like _Pax,_ not at all. This was a ship. A cruise ship to be exact. I nudged my self over to the side of the deck and look over the side.

All I was able to read with my dyslexia was the word _Andromeda_. Then the bear creature thingy dragged me away.

"Welcome aboard _the Princess Andromeda,_ " the blonde in front grunted. "I'm Luke. Luke Castellan."

He looked about nineteen or twenty, had an athletic build, and was quite attractive. For a girl, I guess. Pshh.

Luke was holding a sharp double edged blade I had never seen before. It wasn't a _gladius._ It was a Greek design, a regular sword. I realized one side of the blade was steel, able to kill mortals. The other side looked like a bronze color. Could it be Celestial Bronze? No. Impossible. That was extremely rare. In fact, none of the weapons our kidnappers were holding were Imperial Gold. An army armed with Celestial Bronze? Camp Jupiter was in deep trouble.

"Now I know what you guys are looking for. The Golden Fleece. Well, sucks for you. My pawns already found it, we're on our way to Miami. Maybe we should bring you three there," Luke suggested. "You six meeting will cause extreme bloodshed. A daughter of Ar-Mars and a sa-fawn accompany them."

Another set of demigods? Did Camp Jupiter send people on a quest? Surely if they did I would know about it.

"Huh?" Dakota. "We're not- OW!"

Gwen had kicked him.

"Of course we are Mr. Castellan. Where do we find these other demigods?" she asked innocently as she batted her eyelashes.

Luke didn't seem to buy it. He shook his head, and the monsters edged us forward.

"Miami," he said. A piece of land stuck out of the horizon, surrounded in pollution. "We'll stop here."

That sentence was aimed at the captain, who I realized was mortal.

"Yes, sir," he responded emotionless. "We are on a cruise. We are having fun."

The captain repeated the last few lines over and over again, until we reached a clearing of land, far from mortal sight.

That's when I flew. For some reason, Luke's minions didn't have a strong hold on me.

I zoomed out of sight, and into the sky, but then I realized I just left Dakota and Gwen. Wow, I should get an award for being a reliable friend.

Flying back to the ship, I hovered just above Luke. He looked up, and ordered,

"Fire!"

A wave arrows whooshed past me, but I made the wind blow them back into the monsters that fired them. Some monsters began of flee, until Luke called to them in disapproval:

"What are you doing? Stay!"

The chaos covered up his command.

Suddenly he boomed, "What are you here for? To defeat the Olympians, who abandoned you, the ones who fought against you, made you prey of the mortals? Don't you want to be important? This scum is the son of Zeus! The leader of the gods!"

The monsters stopped and turned themselves around. Luke had hit their soft-spot. These monsters wanted o be important. They were determined to destroy the gods and I. That's when I realized there were people in the army too. They were not mortals, they were demigods. I saw Riley Morgan from Third Cohort raise his _gladius_ while glaring at me with wicked hatred. Riley had been missing for a year now at camp. A few other demigods holding Celestial Bronze swords were here too. They were all bitter towads towards the gods, and they believed the gods didn't care about them.

What was scary was that for a moment, I almost wanted to fly back and join them.

* * *

 **Last note: Do any of you guys have a QuizUp? 'Cause if you do, and you enjoy this story, my friend made a topic on QuizUp(a trivia game on app stores) for Jason Grace and the Twelfth Legion. It's called JGatTL (Jason Grace and the Twelfth Legion.) I really hope you guys could go check it out. Anyways, thank you, all of my readers, favoriters, reviewers, and followers. You guys give me hope to write more. This series is going to be a huge commitment, so I want you guys to review whether you want me to make this a 5-fanfiction series like PJO and HOO or a trilogy. Love you guys so so much!  
**

 **-PJOforlifeFairyTailFan**


	7. Gwen Turns Into a Bird

**Hi! I don't really update frequently, but I promise to the followers of this story, the chapters will be much longer and more detailed, unlike the 1K word chapters I've written beforehand and such. This will be the last "short" chapter. I promise the remaining chapters will be longer and more action-packed, much like Uncle Rick. Anyways, this chapter will be quite brief, and I'm sorry if you've been waiting a long time. Oh! By the way, make sure to check out the QuizUp topic for this story one of my followers has made! It's "JGatTL, " and she's the only one playing it as I don't have an account and aaahhhhh, I'm so happy. Again, its "JGatTL." To my Jeyna fans out there, coming soon is a Jeyna fic called "Time Failed Us!" Be looking forward to it. It's dedicated to one of my favorite authors here on Fanfiction. This intro must be a pain. On with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _NO,_ a voice boomed in my head. _Don't join them. You are worth so much to your friends._ **  
**

"Holy Jupiter!" I muttered aloud, shaking my head in disapproval at myself. "What was I thinking? _Tsk tsk._ "

I zoomed back into the battle. Somehow, Gwen had shaken herself and Dakota free of their bonds, piles of disintegrated monsters in heaps of dust next to their feet.

"Jason! Duck!" Dakota screamed. "Arrow coming through!"

I ducked as I was told, yelping, as a missile narrowly missed my ear. The wind shrieked from the sudden cut of air the arrow had sliced in the atmosphere.

The wind.

The wind!

"Hold on," I said to Gwen.

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

" _Hold on,_ " I urged, slicing a tail off a _dracenae_ , "to anything."

"This is no time for a soap opera, Jason!" Dakota scolded.

In understanding, Gwen gasped, catching on, while knocking a hellhound out cold with the butt of her _gladius._

"Hold on," she pressed Dakota. "To anything."

Slowly realization came upon to him.

"OOHH!" he exclaimed, slicing through a telkhine.

"Three," Gwen said, inching towards the metal bar at the side of the boat. The monsters around her looked puzzled.

"Two," Dakota counted down, following her lead.

"ONE!" I yelled, blasting a tornado of winds across the boat, sweeping monsters off the boat as they plunged into the ocean. Dakota and Gwen were beaming, but straining to hold on.

"Slow the winds down!" Gwen ordered over the wind. "My arms feel like jelly."

"Mine are spaghetti!" Dakota whined.

I did as I was told. The wind died down, silence breaking the noise. Then, someone spoke.

"Good trick, Jason."

I recognized the voice. Groaning, I turned around.

"How are you not dead?" I asked as I faced Luke.

"I held on to something," he responded with a smirk, holding up a bar torn from its base. I growled.

"If you really are the son of Z-Jupiter, you could be the one of the prophecy," he said, grinning madly. "That gives me more reason to kill you. Fight me. Let's see how worthy you are!"

He whipped out a sword, a Greek one, that was half steel and half Celestial Bronze. Something that could hurt both monsters and mortals. And me. he sliced. I parried, but lost my balance. What was his fighting style? It was of no Roman methods. Instead of focusing on defense, he used offense. He fought like a madman, stabbing, but with great skill. Curses. Of course he had to be a great swordsman. Losing my footing, I collapsed on the deck. Luke brought up his weapon, ready to kill me in one swift motion. I rolled out of the way.

Now you're probably wondering:

"Yo Jason. Fly your demigod butt out of here. And Dakota and Gwen are literally _right there._ Why don't they just help you?"

Yeah, well I had no strength left. That tornado drained me. You guys have seemed to forgotten that I was twelve. And I was freaking out, and I'm pretty sure if it's traumatizing enough to scar a tween for life, its good enough to scare a few teens out of their right minds for I'll say, a few decades.

My knees buckling, I stood up. Luke cackled, slashing at my knee. My blood spurted onto his shirt. my leg was on fire. I heard Gwen yelp and Dakota cry out.

"This is silk!" he growled as I blocked another blow. I couldn't do it anymore. I collapsed. And that's when Dakota's eyes turned a deeper shade of purple and wilder, holding more insanity. He took one last swig of Kool-Aid before reaching for his _pilum_ and charging into the fight. After milliseconds, Luke yelped in surpise, his blood from his wrist splattering onto the floor, Dakota grinning like a crazy madman. It was the insanity of Bacchus.

Shiz just went down.

Dakota charged at the demigod quickly with incredible agility. He dodged Luke's stab and threw one of his own, narrowly missing Luke's arm. Luke slashed forward, and Dakota put his javelin up against it, leaning his weight on it until Luke's sword clattered to the deck. Luke looked up, surprised, as Dakota raised his weapon above Luke's heart. Luke's face was twisted with a look of fear, but then, he smirked, snapped bis fingers, and disappeared. Dakota's state ended, and he collapsed onto the ground.

Suddenly, something tweeted next to Dakota. A golden bird pecked on his hand. His hand jolted and color returned to his cheeks. The bird pecked at his feet, and his scratches healed. Gwen had disappeared next to me.

The bird fluttered its feathers, but one was unmoving. The paralyzed wing was on exact same side as Gwen was pierced in the arm. The bird saw that Dakota was well, and suddenly morphed into Dakota's girlfriend.

* * *

 **DUNDUNDUUUN! DRAMA! Be sure to wait for the next chapter... I have some pretty good ideas... *rubs palms together evilly* Anyways, hoped you liked this chapter. And remember- QUIZUP TOPIC IS "JGatTL"!**


End file.
